X
Do Not Edit if you are not MoD Our forums are under construction. Please be patient. Thanks. ~ Icemann, Fearless Leader History Founded November 14, 2006 The Constitution of the Merchants of Death In the process of ratification Article I Executive Branch Fearless Leader, a leader elected by the Founding Fathers of the Alliance. The Founding Fathers consist of criminal177, Goodwin Almighty, Icemann, Preston, and shippo. The Fearless Leader is the: 1.Chief of State a.Creates and upholds MoD policies 2.Chief Executive a.In charge of upholding the laws of MoD 3.Chief Administrator a.Appoints cabinet b.Manages daily operations 4.Chief Diplomat a.Highest ranking diplomat b.Holds final say in diplomatic dealings 5.Commander in Chief a.Highest ranking military official b.Holds final say in war and military operations 6.Chief Legislature a.Holds the power to sign any bill into law b.Holds the power to veto any bill 7.Chief Citizen a.Must represent, in all dealings, what MoD stands for The Fearless Leader’s duties include, but are not limited to: Appointment, supervision and removal of all cabinet members The Fearless Leader, in cooperation with the Secretary of Defense, controls and regulates the mobilization of the MoD military The Fearless Leader, in cooperation with the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, controls and regulates our diplomats to other alliances The Fearless Leader, in cooperation with the Secretary of Domestic Affairs, controls and regulates recruitment and acceptance The Fearless Leader, in cooperation with the Secretary of Domestic Affairs, possesses the power to commence, regulate, and conclude investigations, and the passing on of those investigations to the High Court The Fearless Leader, in cooperation with the Secretary of the Treasury, controls and regulates foreign aid The Fearless Leader is also the only member of the Governing Body who possesses veto power, but the veto may be struck down by a unanimous vote to do so in the High Court, or by a override vote in the Senate The Commandant is the Vice Fearless Leader. The Commandant is appointed by the Fearless Leader. Secretaries of the Governing Body Secretary of Domestic Affairs – controls and regulates MoD membership, elections, investigations, and any other internal affairs. He also controls and regulates recruitment and acceptance of members. He may, at his discretion, appoint heads of departments and endow them with any of his powers or tasks. Secretary of Foreign Affairs – controls and regulates foreign relations, the creation, maintenance, and/or dissolutions of foreign embassies at home and embassies abroad. He and his diplomats are responsible for the negotiation of treaties under the supervision of the Fearless Leader. During wartime, the Secretary of Foreign Affairs will act as the diplomat to the enemy alliance. He may, at his discretion, appoint heads of departments and endow them with any of his powers or tasks. Secretary of Defense – controls and regulates the mobilization of MoD military forces. He may consult with the Secretary of the Treasury for the organization of aid for military needs. He may, at his discretion, appoint heads of departments and endow them with any of his powers or tasks. Legislative Branch For the time being, the Fearless Leader, the Commandant, and his Cabinet will act as the Legislative Branch until a time deemed by the Fearless Leader and his Cabinet is reached. When this time is reached Senate elections will take place in which the member states will vote for Senators. The leading member of the Senate will be the Commandant. The Senate will be a council of elected representatives that serve a term that begins upon the 2nd of the month and ends on the 1st of the following month The Senate’s duties include, but are not limited to: the passing of resolutions, the ratification of most treaties and the approval/disapproval of declarations of war Member states will be divided into districts, and each district will elect one (1) Senator from the members of their district. Each district will be composed of ten (10) member states. The member receiving a plurality of the votes will become the Senator for his respective district. Passage of a resolution in the senate requires a Senate super majority vote (67%). If the Fearless Leader vetoes the resolution, the resolution then requires a Senate three quarters vote (75%) in order to pass. If the resolution again passes, but the Fearless Leader deems the resolution truly detrimental to the MoD Alliance, the resolution may be struck down by a unanimous vote to do so by the Fearless Leader, his Cabinet, and the High Court. If the resolution is struck down in this manner it may not be brought to a vote in the Senate again until a new Senate convenes. Commandant serves as the head of the Senate and votes in any issue in the Senate as a tie-breaker. The Senate’s power is limited because it cannot propose resolutions. All resolutions or ratifications must come from the Fearless Leader, his Cabinet, or a petition signed by twenty-five (25) member states. Judicial Branch The High Court hears all trials including that of the impeachment of a Fearless Leader. Judges of the High Court There are three (3) Judges of the High Court. They are elected in overlapping three (3) month terms, such that at the beginning of the First Judge’s second month the Second Judge’s seat is up for election, and at the beginning of the First Judge’s final, or third, month the Third Judge’s seat is up for election, and at the beginning of the Second Judge’s third, or final, month the First Judge’s seat is up for election. The High Court’s duties include, but are not limited to, serving as the judges in any court cases. The Senate will be the jury for all court proceedings. All sentences must be unanimous decisions. Impeachment proceedings must begin with a petition signed by 75% of the Senate or a unanimous decision among the Cabinet and the Commandant. Current Government Oh Captain, My Captain, Icemann – Fearless Leader Preston - Commandant criminal177 – Secretary of Defense Goodwin Almighty – Secretary of Foreign Affairs Monark – Secretary of Domestic Affairs shippo – Secretary of the Treasury Members of the High Court 1.His Honor, Judge MrGuinness 2.His Honor, Judge Sir Matthew III 3.His Honor, Judge Sandrob57 Category:Alliances Category:Merchants of Death